When The Day Met The Night
by TheYellowVolvo
Summary: This is a story of many things. Loss, loneliness, friendship, captivity, freedom, hatred. But above all things, it is about love. Love must always find a way. Day and night, sun and moon. Their destinies entwine. Summer is a magical time. All Human
1. Under a Green Umbrella Tree

**Disclaimer: This story is not mine but this plot line is.**

**ok so this is my new story. Yes it is named after When the day met the night by Panic! At the disco. If you haven't heard that song i suggest you go and listen to it.**

**I am very nervous for this story and for all of you who have read my other story HMITIHY, this is a very different approach. so i really hope you enjoy it =) **

**This will not be updated as frequently unless people ask for me to update it. I need to finish HMITIHY and then get to it's sequel. So yes, say in reviews if you would like an update soon for this, otherwise it will not be written as quickly**

**please be kind in your reviews and i hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

_When the moon fell in love with the sun_  
_ All was golden in the sky_  
_ All was golden when the day met the night_

Dear Reader,

This is a story of many things. Loss, loneliness, friendship, captivity, freedom, hatred. But above all things, dear Reader, it is about love.

_When the sun found the moon_  
_ She was drinking tea in a garden_  
_ Under the green umbrella trees_  
_ In the middle of summer_

EPOV

I was walking slowly in my state of depression. It held me captive and I couldn't break free. I was walking past a small cafe when I first saw _her_. She was sitting reading a book, drinking tea, under the green umbrella that covered the table. Something about her made me stop in my tracks. I was about ten feet away from her at the time when she looked up and into not only my eyes but my soul.

She was like the sun in the darkness. She was too beautiful to be the sun though with her long brown hair and her pail, ivory skin. She was more like the moon.

_When the moon found the sun_  
_ He looked like he was barely hanging on_  
_ But her eyes saved his life_  
_ In the middle of summer_

BPOV

I was enjoying my tea and book when I looked up from where I sat. That's when I first saw _him_. He was the most handsome man I had ever seen. He was shining bright just like the sun. There was something off about him as he stood there, his eyes gazing into my soul. He looked as if his world had just ended. That's when I comprehended that he was staring at me. I blushed and looked back down to my book.

I wasn't able to focus on the words though as the picture of the messy bronze haired man with the bright green eyes kept invading my thoughts.

_In the middle of summer_  
_ All was golden in the sky_  
_ All was golden when the day met the night_  
_ Summer, all was golden in the sky_  
_ All was golden when the day met the night_  
_ Summer_  
_ Golden when the day met the night_

Yes, Reader. This is the beginning of these two who do not yet know each other. Summer is a magical time. This is when the two opposites met. It was day and night, sun and moon. Yes, readers, as many of you know summer is a magical time.

_So he said, "Would it be all right_  
_ If we just sat and talked for a little while_  
_ If in exchange for your time, I give you this smile?"_

BPOV

The next thing I knew the man was sitting in front of me. I was shocked and I dropped my book and blushed a deep red, the fluid rushing into my cheeks. I looked up from under my eyelashes and he began to speak.

"Do... Do you mind if I sit here?" He asked motioning toward the chair. His voice was smoother than velvet of any substance of this earth. If you could feel the softness of the clouds, if you could feel clouds at all, it would be his voice.

EPOV

Yes, I made a move to talk to the Moon. Something drew me toward her. Be it her hair or her deep chocolate eyes I am not sure. I was drawn to her either way. I asked her if I could sit with her. I felt the need to offer her something, anything, a gift for her time. I had nothing to give though. The only thing left of me was a dim smile but even that was hard to conjure.

_So she said, "That's okay_  
_ As long as you can make a promise not to break my little heart_  
_ Or leave me all alone in the summer."_

EPOV

The moon accepted my offer. A little piece of the irons that held me snapped. It was a minuscule amount but it was definitely there.

BPOV

I wasn't able to refuse this darkened Sun. Something told me it wasn't the best. I knew I would get attached, and before to long he would hurt me. Just like the last one.

_Well, he was just hanging around_  
_ Then he fell in love_  
_ And he didn't know how_  
_ But he couldn't get out_  
_ Just hanging around_  
_ Then he fell in love_

Strange things were stirring for the Sun_. _Emotions that he had been lacking were resurfacing. Something about the Moon, just simply her presence helped him resurface.

_In the middle of summer_  
_ All was golden in the sky_  
_ All was golden when the day met the night_  
_ Summer, all was golden in the sky_  
_ All was golden when the day met the night_  
_ Summer_

Yes, Reader. This is the beginning of these two who do not yet know each other. Summer is a magical time. This is when the two opposites met. It was day and night, sun and moon. Yes, readers, as many of you know summer is a magical time.

_When the moon fell in love with the sun,_  
_ All was golden in the sky,_  
_ All was golden when the day met the night_

The Sun was not alone in these feelings. The Moon couldn't helped but be dazzled and drawn to the Sun. She, too, was finding herself again.

_Summer_  
_ The middle of summer, summer, summer, summer_  
_ The middle of summer, summer, summer, summer_  
_ The middle of summer, summer, summer, summer_

_ The middle of..._Summer is a time for many things. For the Sun and the Moon, a new beginning. What would these two find in each other? Both hold secrets. Both harbor loneliness, loss, friendship, captivity, freedom, hatred. But most of all they still held love even as distant as it seemed. Summer is a special time. Summer, summer.

Summer is happiness. Summer is when children run carefree. Summer is ice cream, swimming pools, friendship, late nights, love. Summer is when the day met the night.

* * *

**What did you think? let me know in your review please!**

**Calm my nerves please?  
\/**


	2. Wishing Well

**Disclaimer: no matter what I say or claim it is not mine!**

**Hi Again! Second Chapter for this work in progress! This is their meeting again. I hope it explains more of the first chapter. I have decided to name all of the chapters after a song and the song list will be on my profile for those of you who care. **

**anyway not much to say about this yet but thanks once again to my wonderful Beta even though you didn't correct anything! lol!**

**Anyway enjoy!**

**Chapter song- Wishing Well-The Airborne Toxic Event  
**

* * *

EPOV

"Do... Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked cautiously. The closer I got to the Moon the more breakable I realized she looked. It seemed to take everything out of her just to accept my offer. But she did accept and that made all the difference. The chains broke from that night. They have held me captive for three months now. It was time to move on but I just couldn't shake the irons. That night would never leave me.

I took the first steps to free myself and now I waited for the Moon. Nothing came at all from her. I took such a leap, such a chance. I wanted to run. I wasn't sure what to do. I ran my hand though my hair. I was falling like a coin that had just been tossed into a wishing well. I was thrown in the air and I was falling but I didn't know where. I was hoping for a wish that could turn out well but I wasn't going to get that yet.

"I'm Edward," I said to her. Oh God, I wasn't going to fall into the water, I was heading toward the rocks. She looked absolutely terrified. This was such a big leap for me and I blew it.

"I'm sorry I bothered you miss," I said as I started to rise. Before I could turn to leave though, I felt a warmth on my hand.

"No stay. I'm Bella," She said. I gave her what smile I could and slowly sat back down.

"I am sorry but I was just so taken aback," Bella said, "It's not everyday a random person sits down across from me."

"Well I'm not just any random person," I replied. Oh, God, what was I doing? Bella looked taken aback for a moment before smiling. If I didn't know any better I would have believed that the moon was outshining the sun. The smile was dazzling. It reached her soft, brown eyes and they sparkled. And now the awkward silence was back. I was still that falling coin.

"Uh... How are you today Bella?" This silence needed to end. I needed this desperately.

"Well. I guess I'm okay. I'm never really sure anymore," She paused a moment, looking deep in thought, then continued, "What about you Edward?" What was that supposed to mean. I would have to think about it later.

"I'm as good as I'm going to get," I replied. This was true. I'm not sure I would ever be myself again.

"Was there something you needed Edward?" Bella asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Um... No I guess not really," I relied dumbly. Honestly I don't think _"I was intrigued by you and thought somehow you could save me"_ would work. That would mean I would never see this beautiful creature again.

"Well at least you didn't have some stupid pickup line to use on me. I would have left you right away," She laughed. It was like the sound of wind chimes rustling softly in the wind.

I chuckled a little bit and then went brain dead. Bella was staring at me, I could feel it. I looked up and met her eyes. The chocolate orbs sucked me in. I couldn't escape even if I wanted to. When I made eye contact with Bella the world stopped turning. She was harboring a secret. She seemed broken, hurt, betrayed. More than anything she seemed like she couldn't be fixed. I would try though. I had to try and I had to try and fix myself.

With this decision I landed. It wasn't on the rocks but in the cool blue water. I was now in Bella's world. The water there held many secrets. I was a wish and just maybe I would turn out well.

* * *

BPOV

"Do... Do you mind if I sit here?" I jumped about ten feet in the air. I looked up and there was the Sun standing in front of me in all his glory. I nodded slowly. It took a lot out of me to accept. I was still afraid. I wasn't sure who I could trust anymore. Edward looked scared shitless to be talking to me. I don't know why. It's not like I was intimidating, especially not in this state.

"I'm Edward," The sun said to me. I was still scared. What a fitting name for him. He was such an unusual person and it was an unusual name.

"I'm sorry I bothered you miss," Edward said as he started to stand. I didn't actually reply before. He started to rise but I put my hand lightly on his. I'm not sure why I did this. I couldn't stand making contact with men anymore.

"No stay. I'm Bella," I said. I'm not sure why I did this. This was way out of my comfort zone. Edward sat back down slowly. He gave me a smile but it looked strained and difficult to compose.

"I am sorry I was just so taken aback," I continued, "It's not everyday a random person sits down across from me." Actually nobody ever talked to me anymore. I wouldn't let them.

"Well I'm not just any random person," Edward replied. He said this with a confident smile, then, as soon as the words were out of his mouth, he looked shocked. I was shocked too but then I smiled. It's true. Edward didn't seem like just any random person. Edward seemed to relax a little bit as my smile widened at my thoughts.

"Uh... How are you today Bella?" Edward asked, breaking me out of my thoughts. He was on the edge of his seat fidgeting with his thumbs.

"Well. I guess I'm okay. I'm never really sure anymore," I paused thinking a moment, then continued, "What about you Edward?" I wasn't really sure how I was feeling. I ran from my feelings most of the time. I had to mask them before. But not now. Edward didn't seem to care about that.

"I'm as good as I'm going to get," Edward stated quietly. His brow furrowed in concentration. It looked almost painful.

"Was there something you needed Edward?" I asked to pull him out of his revere.

"Um... No I guess not really," Edward said blanching slightly. I couldn't have that.

"Well at least you didn't have some stupid pickup line to use on me. I would have left you right away," I said laughing slightly, trying to lighten the mood. Edward chuckled slightly then fell silent.

I stared at him. He was... intriguing. He was staring at his hands. He looked broken, defeated. He was still twiddling his thumbs but when he realized I was staring at him he froze. His head snapped up quickly and looked at me from under his eyelashes. I sucked in a sharp breath as our eyes locked. They were beautiful. A dark emerald peered out at me. I was sucked into his gaze, a captive for eternity. As Edward stared at me his eyes began to lighten in color as if he was making a decision and becoming happier. He still looked broken to me but now also determined.

The longer I stared at Edward the more I wanted to help him. Maybe by helping him I could help me. I desperately needed to be fixed. I made up my mind. By fixing Edward I would fix me.

I took a pen out of my purse quickly and wrote on the napkin in front of me before I handed it to Edward as I stood up.

"I need to leave now Edward. I hope I get to talk to you again. I feel like maybe you and I would get along really well. Thanks for talking to me. Goodbye," And with that I walked away from Edward with him staring at the napkin then up at me as I walked away. I left feeling more confidant that I had in a long time. Too long.

* * *

**Alright everyone!  
Hit or miss?**

**The button wants to know what you think!  
\/**


End file.
